Every Villain Is Lemons
Every Villain Is Lemons (also known as E.V.I.L. for an abbreviation) is a short-lived gang of evildoers, consisting of Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble and Barnacle Man that serve the main antagonistic faction in the SpongeBob SqaurePants episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V". Rise and Downfall of E.V.I.L. E.V.I.L. was created after Barnacle Boy breaks his friendship with Mermaid Man for treating him like a child at the Krusty Krab and joins Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble to form the villainous group and becomes Barnacle Man. Since Mermaid Man can't defeat all three of them on his own, he enlists the help of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy in order to reform the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances (a parody of the Justice League of America). While at Mermaid Man's headquarters they learn from the chief that E.V.I.L. is causing trouble at a teenage gathering spot called Make out Reef and then move out towards that location (they were going to order pizza originally but was discarded due to the threat at hand). They confront and fight E.V.I.L. and despite the numerous advantages, the incompetent Super Acquaintances defeat themselves. SpongeBob was defeated by Squidward and defeats Patrick. Mermaid Man mistakes Squidward for SpongeBob and washes him up (water is the weakness of fire). Sandy defeats herself by not noticing the boat behind her coming to hit her off the cliff. Having "defeated" the heroes, Barnacle Man demands three things of Mermaid Man: That he be treated as a superhero, and not a sidekick; that he is called "Barnacle Man"; and that he will finish an adult-sized Krabby Patty. He then immediately rejoins the side of good and goes back to being Barnacle Boy, though when the heroes return to the Krusty Krab, Barnacle Boy admits that he cannot eat an entire Krabby Patty. Everyone laughs throughout the ending (the gang, Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble who are in jail, the guy who kissed his pillow, and the chief). Likely because Barnacle Boy reunited with Mermaid Man, and Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble ended up in prison, E.V.I.L. has never been seen again. Gallery Every Villain Is Lemons Members 180px-BarnacleMan.jpg|Barnacle Man Man Ray Spongebob.png|Man Ray Dirty Bubble.png|Dirty Bubble EVIL_three_members.jpg|All three E.V.I.L. members EVIL_trouble.png|E.V.I.L. causing trouble Videos Every villain is lemons Every Villain Is Lemons Spongebob Roll Call Super Heros 50 b Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V Need a hand Feed This Old Man!!! Trivia *When Barnacle Boy decides to turn evil, he says, "I'm crossing over to the Dark Side." An obvious reference to Star Wars. Also everyone looked at Mr. Krabs after noticing that part of the Krusty Krab is dark, showing that he's even cheap for that. *In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", when the TV screen displays the meaning of E.V.I.L., "Villain" is misspelled as "Villian". *Every Villain is Lemons is a parody DC Comics' Legion of Doom and Marvel Comics' Masters of Evil. *The reason Mermaid Man referred to Barnacle Boy as Kyle when they make peace is never explained. Because Barnacle Boy's real name is revealed to be Tim (a reference to the actor that played him) in a later episode, it is possible that Kyle is his nickname or Mermaid Man forgot his real name. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Teams Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Anarchist Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous